For the creation of various light effects and mood lighting in concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events, or as part of an architectural installation, light fixtures creating various light effects are getting more and more appreciated in the industry. Typically, entertainment light fixtures create a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood light fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam or can be a projecting fixture configured to project images onto a target surface or into the air.
Projecting light fixtures typically comprise one or more optical gates illuminated by the hat system, and an optical projecting module is configured to collect the light passing through the optical gate along an optical axis. A beam shaping object can be arranged at the optical gate or near the optical gate and may be used to shape the light beam. The optical gate may be delimited by an aperture, however, it is to be understood that a physical aperture can be omitted and that the beam shaping optic can also constitute the aperture. The beam shaping object can also be used to create midair effects which are visible due to the light scattering on smoke in the air, where the shape of the light beam in the midair is defined by the beam shaping object. The beam shaping object may also create a light pattern which is projected as an image onto a target surface.
The beam shaping objects can be used as static objects arranged in the light beam and/or as dynamic objects which are moved in relation to the light beam in order to create dynamic light effects.
Light designers and programmers want as many different effects as possible in a light fixture, as this gives the light designers and programmers many options when creating light effects. However, it is difficult to provide lighting fixtures with many effects as for each light effect a component has to be provided which takes up space in the housing of the light fixture. Especially, it is difficult to provide many different beam shaping objects in a projecting light system as the beam shaping objects need to be positioned in a focal plane of the optical system, and typically the light fixture is only capable of focusing in a very limited area. At the same time the light fixture should be easy to handle and compact in size.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a light fixture configured to generate different light effects which has a compact size.